


Of Man and Magic

by pannakookens04



Series: Of Man and Magic [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: A little, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Jealousy, Kidnapping, Romance, Slow Burn, Sweet, drifting from plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-07 12:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5456753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pannakookens04/pseuds/pannakookens04
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inquisitor Ellana Lavellan tries to figure out her growing feelings for a certain dashing Commander, all the while leading the Inquisition and dealing with all that it entails. Full of sweet Cullen-ful romance and tortured feelings, also with as much humor as i can sneak into it C: (please go easy on me, ive never done anything remotely like this before and i am by no means a writer. kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!! Also, please go check out my other Alistair romance based story, the Elven Queen! )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Which Lavellan is Distracted

Ok! So this my first time every writing a fanfic! i just love dragon age (ive played and love all 3!) and couldnt resist! Please go easy on me. i know its a little slow to start, but i promise it will pick up!! C:

Also please go check out my Alistair and Female Warden story, the Elven Queen!!

 

Chapter One: In Which Lavellan is Distracted

 

Ellana had every intention of speaking to Vivienne about Orleasian court politics and practices when she came to visit her lofty, dignified, ambitious fellow mage. However, her determination to master the “wavy handed curtsy” (as she called it) waivered when she heard the clashing of swords and the scuffling of feet outside Vivienne’s grand balcony. As Vivienne was going on about how she did not agree, in the slightest, with the drab garb that was chosen for Halamshiral, Ellana couldn’t help but peer over the ledge at the true excitement in the sparring ring. Commander Cullen was circling the ring, like a lion stalking prey, watching new recruits face each other in sparring combat.

“Shield up higher! And you, it’s a sword not a club!” he barked at the young men, who cowered at his words. She felt sorry for them, they were acting like how she would if someone shoved a heavy metal sword in her hands- swing blindly and pray that it hits its target. She smiled to herself when he pinched the bridge of his nose, she noticed he always did that when he was frustrated. She then realized that she had been noticing him far too much as of late… She knew all of his little idiosyncrasies- rubbing the back of his neck and looking away when he was nervous, pinching his nose when annoyed, folding his hands over the hilt of his sword at his side, when he was relaxed or confident… She found this “shem” man fascinating, interesting- she watched the early morning sunlight play on his already golden, thick, wavy hair- and found it completely captivating. “Use his weight against him! Divert his charge with your own shield!” the recruit tried to throw off his attacker by tilting his shield, instead, he was knocked down and the attacking recruit tripped over him. She watched Cullen’s shoulders fall in tire and he pinched his nose even harder. She couldn’t help but giggle a little to herself.

“You know Inquisitor, I wouldn’t be opposed if you wished to switch accomadations. I find that your quarters would suit my taste just fine. Of course with an Orleasian head board and carpeting from Antiva…” Vivienne cooed, and put a finger to her chin in amusement.

Ellana snapped out of her musing, “what? What do you mean, Vivienne?”

“To switch quarters, my dear, so that you may watch your Commander, at your leisure.” Vivienne took a graceful sip of wine from her ornate goblet, while watching the way Ellana chortled and scoffed and tried her very best to seem uninterested in the sparring ring. Truly, this was becoming one of Vivienne's greatest sources of entertainment.

“No no, I was merely studying the recruits! Just seeing... how they are... coming along...” She fumbled with her hands. “you were saying something about changing the Inquisition uniform for the ball?”

“Yes dear, but that was ages ago. When I noticed the cloudy, dreamy look in your eyes whilst ‘studying your new recruits’ I started talking about shaving your head for an effect, and having you ride in on the Iron Bull to make a further statement- just to see if you were listening, of course. You nodded to both suggestions and agreed wholeheartedly however.” Vivienne sauntered back to her settee, leaving the Inquisitor with her mouth hanging open and her face flushed. She had been caught.

“I- I- Vivienne, im sorry, I don’t know what came over me, please-“  
“Oh but I do my dear. I have seen that look many a time in a young debutantes eyes when a handsome stranger asks her for her first dance.”

Ellana denied such “girlish” feelings and dismissed herself, promising to return tomorrow to discuss which subjects were most suitable for Orleasian small talk. Vivienne only inclined her majestic crown and leisurely took a sip of wine. Her knowing smile only made Ellana’s face darken to the color of the liquid in the crystal goblet.

**

Ellana was giving herself a peptalk as she retreated from Vivienne’s loft. ‘You’re only curious about him. After all, he’s the first shem-male that you’ve come across that hasn’t tried to kill you, or insult you, or tried to grab your ears. Yes. Just purely curious. Just studying the ways of the shem-male.’ She nodded. Somehow referring to the Commander as a shem didn’t feel right with her. He wasn’t just a shem. He wasn’t like them at all. She found her mind drifting, her steps easing and slowing as she came down the spiral stone stairs. ‘He has such a warmth in his eyes. Not just because of their color. Which are like amber, or honey, both? A dark honey… a sweet, strong, rich honey… they hold such a gentle but vibrant glow. They give his thoughts away sometimes…’ she had to put her hand on one side of the wall to guide herself, her vision teetered in between imagining Cullen’s eyes and the potentially deadly stairs. She felt herself almost lose balance, it was as if she were peering into that beguiling, sweet, resonating gaze of the commander. She felt a deep sigh escape her and she stopped. ‘Creators…’ she balked, ‘did I just sigh?!’ she clutched at her chest as if to hold down another sigh that was fluttering its way from her core. She shook her head, trying to shake off the effect of that man’s stare, even though it was just imagined, and continued on her way. She turned down the hall, walking past mother giselle’s insistent ‘Inquisitor, if you have a moment’ and stomped straight out, heading towards the grounds. She needed to walk the ramparts, walk the gardens, walk the roof, anything to get her mind cleared. The sun flickered in her eyes and for brief second she was blinded by its glory. She lifted a hand to shield her vision when- “Oof!!” she collided into something almost feathery, but resound and taut.

“Inquisitor! Im sorry-“

Creators no. She couldnt breathe.

“-Are you alright?-“

No, no. please no.

“-Im sorry, I wasn’t watching where I was going-“

No nono nooo nono no.

“-I hope youre not going to see the new recruits. Im afraid you may be disappointed….at the moment….” He rubbed the back of his neck, brushing some of the slightly curled golden locks out of place. They were damp with sweat, making it even worse. Of course she would run into Cullen when she was trying to clear her mind of Cullen. She started to apologize as well (stammering out nonsense, more like it) when an earthy, sweet, balmy smelled assailed her senses and struck her speechless. This scent was almost like a comfort to her, it reminded her of a misty early morning in the deep folds of the forests of her old dalish life. It was clean yet musky scent and it stirred such a warm feeling her chest. Like she was coming home from a long hunting trip and a warm fire was waiting for her. She realized she was standing there almost in a trance and snapped out of it. His scent alone had that sort of affect on her.

“Im sure they are well on their way to becoming the Inquisition’s finest.” She chirped.

“If they heard you say that they may even believe it.” He gave her a small smile. She thought it best only to glance at him but even that split second of capturing his honeyed gaze rocked her. That smirk. That scar. “Give them a few weeks to prove their mettle. Theyre coming along, almost steadily. Almost.”

“I trust in your abilities, Commander.” Did he just stiffen a little? She noticed he started fumbling with his hands and then the all-telling hand went to the back of his neck again. Did she say something wrong? Creators. Now she would spend all night tryng to figure out what she did wrong and she wold look horrible in the morning for the war table meeting and he would be there and he would probably-

“Thank you, Inquisitor. I shant keep you any longer. I must discuss this whole Halamural, or whatever it is, nonsense with Josephine. I would much rather face Corypheus head on armed with nothing but a spoon than deal with Orleasians and their ‘Great Game.’” He ducked his head in adieu and continued into the keep. She heard him mutter “ridiculous big nosed masks” under his breath. Ellana couldn’t help but watch him amble through the gathered courtiers, though he was in no hurry to reach Josephine, he walked with such a command and air. Against proud nobles, seasoned warriors, and illustrious philosophers, the Commander of the Inquisition stood out with his demeanor of confidence, power and yet humility. He could be in a sea of such people and she would still hone in on this aura that only he possessed. What was it about him? Just before another terrifying sigh escaped her, Ellana decided she needed to go visit Günter (her noble steed of a Hart) and Blackwall (her noble steed of a grey warden).

**

“Gunter… you’re lucky.You don’t have to deal with these sort of situations.” Ellana stroked the long muzzle of her beloved Hart. She started brushing his thick, fluffy brown coat and gave him a fresh bucket of oats and seeds. She would come to brush Gunter when her mind was troubled and she needed to gather her thoughts. Spending time with her “most important companion” (she had to whisper this to Gunter, so the others didn’t hear she had a favorite) always relaxed her and helped her forget, for a moment, that she was the burden –bearing Inquisitor. Blackwall had caught on to this routine of hers. He saw her and could already tell she was troubled when she headed straight for the stables while picking up a brush. He went out to meet her and overheard her conversation with the majestic moose (his definition for a hart).

“You’re right, he is quite the lucky moose.” Blackwall chuckled, startling Ellana for a moment. “Not having to battle an evil tevinter-magister-want-to-be-god, not having some kind of probably evil green light coming out of his hoof, not having to decide the fate of Orlais at a ball. Quite the lucky moose, not having to bear these responsibilities.” He could only shake his head, thinking about how much pressure might be riding on this slim girl’s shoulders. He wanted to at least try to lighten the load and let her get some things off of her chest. And it would probably help to talk to someone who could talk back.

Ellana had to blink a few times, trying to figure out what he was talking about. “oh! Yes…because… that’s what I am concerned about…at the moment... being the Inquisitor...” She was really talking to Gunter about Cullen, but decided to play it off. Blackwall was definitely not the first choice to discuss school girl crushes with…. Maybe...? She went back to brushing. “I just need to clear my head a little. It helps me to get away, when I can.”

“Cant say I blame you there. Must feel like you’re being pulled in five different directions.” He was carving something small, and took a sliver of wood off the block.

“What do you do? You know, to ease your mind?”

“Well,” he chuckled a bit again, “that depends.” He scratched his beard. “If I need to blow off some steam, spar with Bull or Cassandra. If I need to have a laugh, head up to the pub and hear Varric spin some of his tales, but if I need some quiet time to myself-“ he held up the block of wood and the small knife.

"Carving?”

“Yes. Whittling, wood-working. It’s a great pastime of mine.” It looked like he was slowly forming a feather out of the small block of wood. “It helps. Having this little idea and the tools to form it, you get absorbed in this task that you can literally create with your own hands, and you lose focus about everything else, save this one image youre working towards. I find that, when I finish one, I feel a lot better. The process though itself is healing I think. Well, give it a go and see if it helps.” He motioned for her to follow him inside the stables and he supplied her with a block of wood and a small carving knife.

“But I don’t know where to star-“

“Just picture what you want, and start making the block resemble it. Take out a little at a time, think through it. To the best of your abilities. You’re a crafty girl, you’ll get the hang of it.” He smirked and took a seat by his small but comfy fire. Ellana couldn’t help but smile herself as she sat down across from him. She took her little knife and her block of wood and started working. Blackwall was right, it was oddly calming and she focused so much on each little skim or cut that she forgot what brought her down here in the first place. She found that the figure was slowly becoming a lion. She didn’t think anything of wanting to carve a lion, at the time,it just came to her. That is until the next morning at the war table when she observed that Cullen’s coat, the fur on the shoulders, the color of his hair, the way he circled and roared at the troops yesterday- reminded her of a lion. She realized she would have to start all over on her carving.


	2. In Which Lavellan has more than one bad Drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so the preparation for the Winter Palace continues! more characters and a tad bit more romance c: ....though our Inquisitor is completely oblivious.

Chapter 2: In Which Lavellan has more than one bad Drink

 

“Right. So as you all know we have the Winter Palace debut coming up,” Leliana folded her hands elegantly behind her back as she circled the War Room table, “and we have very little time to prepare our dear Inquisitor for its Orleasian onslaughts.”

“Well, this already sounds quite enjoyable…” Ellana sighed. “Should I expect to be slapped in the face by an intricately laced glove, or perhaps have fine cheeses thrown at me?”

“Joke as you will, Inquisitor, this is not a laughing matter.” Josephine raised her plumed pen, “true, we are going there to stop Corypheus’ plan of assassinating the Queen, which is serious enough, but also it is our chance to show the Orleasian Court what the Inquisition is truly capable of and what we stand for! If we make an impression here then our reputation will be all over Thedas!”

“Let us hope we make a decent sort of impression then.” Cullen grumbled. Clearly wanting to discuss anything else but this whole 'ball' business which he found superfluous. 

“We are counting on it. Right now we are viewed as upstarts, heretics. We have to change this view if we are to win this battle against Corypheus, we will need all the support we can get.”

“I suppose youre right, there. But what if I trip over some Comtess’ train or make the wrong compliment about hat plumage? I am dalish after all, we didn’t have this kind of… fashionable… lifestyle. To put it lightly. I suppose ill already have the fact that in dalish against me as soon as I walk in.” Finding and stopping an assassin was no problem for Ellana, but pleasantries and small talk terrified her. And all the tiny forks and spoons.

“You are correct, the fact that you are Dalish will not be an advantage.” Leliana spared no feelings.

“Ah. Wonderful. But I cant say this is old news.” Ellana shrugged. She heard Cullen mumble under his breath, but today she was doing her best to actually focus on Inquisition matters- and not the fact that there was one stray flaxen curl dusting his forehead. ‘So that’s why Varric calls him curly…’ she thought and had a smile threatening the corners of her mouth. She pinched herself and tore her eyes from the darling little curl and back to Leliana. “So, tell me what to do. We need this to work and work well, and in my present state I can promise nothing.”

“Don’t worry, Inquisitor, Leliana and Vivienne have already agreed to give you Orleasian lessons.” Josephine piped in, a beaming smile.

“Orleasian….lessons….?” she saw the pitying look in Cullen’s eyes. Truly. He truly pitied her. And that made her all the more terrified.

By the time the first “Orleasian Lesson” was finished, Ellana was contemplating cutting off her marked hand and running away to Rivain. Proper bowing instructed by Lady de Fer, proper walking/greetings instructed by Lady Nightingale, proper smiling (apparently do not show teeth, keep mouth closed to seem more mysterious and interesting. Also Lelina feared the inquisitor may have something in teeth due to not used to dining on Orleasian finger foods), proper hand gestures, proper pinky exposure, proper eyebrow lifting (hardly any really, its best to not wear your emotions and expressions on your sleeve. Lelianna went into a long story about how she figured out which Comtess was having an affair with an Antivan Crow simply because of an eyebrow twitch), which angle to keep your chin tilted at all times, how to receive a finely gloved hand when offered to you, bob and weave with cheek kiss greeting… it went on and on… She was mentally exhausted and had a cramp in both pinkies. She trained with Cole and Bull a little as well, as a break. Bull taught her how to read body language, tell-tell hints on gestures, tips and pointers to spot an assassin. This was all very helpful and would prove useful in the long run for being the Inquisitor, learning how to hold a tiny fork for Orleasian cheese tasting was as pointless as learning how paint a wall with bees. Sera could tell you that. With a headache coming on and a stiffness in her back from all the “proper posture” Ellana decided only one thing was going to help her get through these lessons-

The aptly named Herald' Rest.

She dragged herself off her grand bed, threw on an over coat, one she wore out on the battlefield, and dragged herself to the rowdy respite but warm comraderie of the pub. The night air was a welcome itself. There were little flurries dancing down from an ebony, star studded sky. She took a moment on the main stair that led up to the keep to wonder about Skyhold. How could such a beautiful, breath taking place fall to such shambles and be forgotten? It made her sad, like it was lonely. Though she had not been here long, it seemed as if every stone that made up this haven was precious and dear to her. Her eyes drifted to a certain tower, where she saw candle light still emitting from the slits of windows. ‘Cullen is still awake…’ she noticed that there always seemed to be the faint glow of candle light coming from his tower and wondered if he ever slept. There was a pain in her heart. She didn’t want any of them to bear these burdens, especially not Cullen. From what he had said, and even what he would not say, she could tell that he had been through so much already. Knowing that she could help end all of this and ease his troubles gave her the determination to best these Orleasian Lessons and turn Halamshiral over. She huffed with a renewed vigor, her breath making a puff in the chilly air. ‘They are all doing everything they can to help me, I must do my utmost best for them.’

She pushed herself through the thick wooden door, even from the outside she could hear the raucous, jovial outbursts and laughter. Mainly she heard Bull and his Chargers though. When she came inside there were cheers and the word “BOOOOOOSS!!” thundered over the lot of them. She smiled at Bull, sitting at the back of the pub with two pints in his hands- the chargers either raising a glass to her or shaking their heads at their overly enthused leader.

“C’mon in, Boss! We got some stuff to warm you up!” he cackled and slammed his drink down, the froth spilling everywhere.

“Thanks Bull, but I have to be alive in the morning. The last time I drank with you it almost killed me.” She pulled up a chair and Flissa brought her a small goblet of warm spiced wine. Her favorite, especially on a winter night.

“Nah! You held your own! Well. Until we tried to get you up the stairs… and then ya know… ya fell off…”

“I still have the bruises.”

“But ya did good. Ya did good.” He clapped her on the back and made her bite her lip. She loved Bull, but she thought sometimes he forgot that his palm was almost the entire width of her back. “I think we outta try it out again, Ya know, work up an immunity to it!”

“A terrible suggestion, really.” Dorian remarked from a padded pillowed alcove to the side. He balanced a mostly read book in one hand and in the other, sophisticatedly held a golden glass with a honeyed wine. “We need our darling Inquisitor at her best. With that mead of yours we will easily find her at her worst. Unconscious. Hanging over a rail. Sleeve covered in spittle. Used napkins in her braid. Id like to see Solas paint that as one of his murals.” He gingerly took a tip and with a flick of one finger, turned the page. “On second thought, it was quite enjoyable to see in her such a rare state. Go ahead Inquisitor, live a little. Chug the whole damn thing.” He smirked, his perfectly groomed moustache raising to one side.

“No thank you, Dorian. I have to close rifts tomorrow in Crestwood. It will be pretty embarrassing when im so hung over im trying to close them with my left foot instead of this-“ she wiggled her fingers and a spark of vivid green light danced in between them. The static of the mark cast a beautiful electric light about the room.

“Oh I do so love it when you do party tricks. Maybe we should start that on the side. Im sure it would be all the rage in Orlais for a solid week and two days.” Dorian chuckled. She laughed off his comments and went to take a sip of her own drink. Already she felt a bit more light hearted and rested. She wondered if coming here would help Cullen at all? She could just picture him… sitting amongst the rabble of the Inquisition, asking them to keep their voices down and to not speak about women in such a way- a frothy goblet slammed down in front of her face and broke her Cullen reverie.  
She slowly looked over her shoulder at Bull. He was inches from her face. “Atasheee…” he whispered gently and nudged the pint towards her with one finger.

“No, Bull.”

“Atasheeee….” He breathed.

“Bull, im not here to get-“  
“Atash-“

“Bull,no.”

“-sheeeeeeeee.” Someone snatched the wine from her hand. Dorian or Krem no doubt.

She and Bull stared intensely at each other, both not backing down. The mug still in between them with its foam spilling over onto the table.

**

“Coryphi-fish, coryphi-fish, we’re gunna gut the coryphi-fish!” Ellana found herself singing, horribly, while locked arm in arm with Sera. They were ‘waltzing’ to the their best of their inebriated abilities through the pub. She was laughing, singing, tripping over people in the floor, having a great time and forgetting about the doom that lay waiting for her in the morning.

“Now Sera, you hafna keep your back straaaaight. Straight as a stick-!”

“Like the one up Josephine’s arse!” Sera cut in. Ellana was trying to teach her how to Orleasian waltz. It was not going well.

“Now shhh, shhh… Jozaphine is really nice.” She slurred putting her hand on Sera’s mouth to hush her and sliding it clumsily down dragging her lips. “You hush. Shes mah advisor.”

“How many did she have?” Dorian leaned into Bull.

“Just a couple of sips.” Bull snorted a laugh as they watched the usually classy, heldback Inquisitor start pretend fighting Sera, who, wearing a table cloth, pretended to be Corypheus. Sera threw waded up napkins at her and the Inquistor dodge a few, one she hit back with a serving tray. Sera feigned a wound. “I think we better get her back to the keep though. Usually something bad-“ The Inquisitor accidentally used her Spirit Blade (being a knight-enchanter and all) and slashed a table in two.

“Alright. Time to get her home.” Dorian and Iron Bull went into action.

Bull easily scooped up the lithe elf in one arm. “Ok, Boss! You got a big day tomorrow, better turn in for the night...”

“Whatsa? Oh, oh yesh. Youre right. I have Orleash lesshons. Righto righto. Best be punching the ol straw.”

“I think she meant hit the hay.” Dorian bid farewell to all their associates while departing- Except to Sera who was on her knees before the shambles of the table, sobbing because apparently, in her drunken state, they had been friends. “It truly is amazing what that stuff does to elves.” He mused.

“Maybe next time we should water it down a little?”

“Maybe wait until after we’ve beaten Corypheus... I fear it may be slowly killing her brain cells.” He snuck a peak at her tucked under Bull's arm- she was touching and feeling the tip of her pointed nose, as if she had discovered it for the first time.

They were making their way up the stairs and didn’t see that Cullen was making his was down, no doubt off to check the barracks and arrange posts. “Evening, gentlemen.” He tipped his head to them as he passed. He noticed they had sheepish smiles and were hurried to get past him- and then heard a girlish little giggle that made him stop in his tracks. He slowly turned to look up at Bull and Dorian who had a very wide eyed guilty look about their faces. He then noticed the legs sticking out from the side of Bull. They were kicking as if swimming. “ohmaker…” he breathed to himself.

“Well, Bull, the jig is up. We’ve been spotted. Smuggling an illegal elf into Skyhold.”

Bull turned to face the Commander in defeat, the regal Inquisitor still poking herself in the nose and giggling. Cullen sighed and placed his aching head in one hand. “You… you got the Inquisitor drunk?"

“C’mon! She needed to cut loose! Shes been under a lot of stress lately!” Bull huffed. As tough as he liked to play, he had a soft spot for the Boss.

“Agreed. We only wanted her to relax for a little bit. Take her mind off things. You must admit shes had a tough time since she stepped out of the Fade. Being tied up, finding she has some kind of connection with an ancient tevinter god-monster, being sent forward in time to a horrid future, barley surviving an avalanche, getting sent into the Fade a second-“

“You’ve made your point.” Cullen glared.

“Your eyesh. They are just so…so… pretty.” They all looked down to Ellana. She had her chin propped on her folded arms and her feet were slowly kicking like a happy cat’s tail. She was the picture of a giddy girl in front of her childhood crush.

Cullen was frozen only for a moment- stunned by the precious pink hue of her cheeks and the dreamy smile framing her lovely porcelain face as she stared at him. “J- Just get her to her quarters. Please. And no more of this-!” he pointed down to her and she reached to pat his fingertip. As if she were patting Gunter.

“Such a good Cullen. Good, good Cullen.” she cooed, as if speaking to her beloved hart.

“Get her to her quarters. Now.” Cullen growled.

“Right away, Commander!” Dorian saluted, in an overly dramatic way, and they quickly ascended the stairs. Cullen could hear the Inquisitor saying “what happened to the pub? Is Cullen coming with us? Are we the queen? Are we going to dance? Tiny forks? Ive been practi-“ and then he heard a wretch sound followed by her gagging as she vomited over the stairs. “Still got it under control, Commander!” Dorian assured him, holding Ellana’s dark chocolate brown braid back as she hurled. Bull laughed hysterically.

**

Josephine slammed a pile of books down on the desk. The loud noise made Ellana’s head throb. ‘Why in the world did I let Bull talk me into it? I feel awful…’ she thought as she massaged her temples. Her advisors were not showing her any mercy either. Josephine was outraged that the Inquisitor was late, Leliana only chuckled, and Vivienne was mortified at the state the Inquisitor was in- hair in shambles, pale, bags under her eyes. A smell. 

“Honestly my dear, we have but a few days til Halamshiral and it looks like you crawled out of a latrine in Denerim.” Vivienne tried to brush some stray, matted strands of Ellana’s dark hair back. “I shall return, ladies. I have just the thing to wake up our dear Inquisitor. I will be but a moment it takes a while to steep.”

“Oh! Is it a tea?”

“Yes darling. But don’t get excited. Bogfisher leaves a terrible taste in your mouth.” The pitiful whimper from the Inquisitor caused a cruel sneer on Vivienne’s face. “It has to hurt, if its to heal, darling. I hope you learned your lesson.” She sauntered off to make her concoction.

“Any news from Cullen?” Leliana asked Josephine over Ellana’s sobs.

“Yes. He has, to put it lightly, politely declined our invitation to the Winter Palace, but we need him to attend. There must be a way to get him to see reason. Having Cullen at the ball will be one of the few advantages we will have there. Not only will he make a profound appearance as Commander of the Inquisition, what with being former Knight-Captain of Kirkwall, survivor of the fall of the Circle Tower, coming from a proud outstanding family and so on, but we will need all the eyes and ears we  
can find once inside the palace walls. Our list of attending allies is very thin. Cullen’s presence will be a necessity. There must be a way we can force him to attend…”

Ellana’s heart fell at the news. One of the things that made all of this Halamshiral business bearable was the aspect that Cullen would be there with her. It would be one of the few, if not the only, chances to spend time with Cullen outside of Skyhold- outside of battle and war. Of course there was the assassin to deal with, but still. It would be a chance to grow closer to him, to study him in a new light, see him out of his comfort zone. She wanted to learn so much about him. And most importantly, she wanted to figure out why she wanted to so badly. No single living being had intrigued her so. Now knowing that he was not attending… she felt crestfallen… her hopes were dashed. Instead of trying to soak up Halamshiral and enjoy the probably only chance of attending a grand Orleasian ball, she just wanted to get in, kill the assassin, knock over a tray of desserts, and leave. She slumped over in her chair and heaved a great and heavy sigh.

“Don’t worry, Josy. I have a plan.” A dark and wicked smirk tugged at the coroners of Leliana’s mouth. Even Josephine shuddered at the evil behind it. “Now Inquisitor, today we are practicing moving around in the wardrobe you will be wearing.”

“I thought we were wearing the red coat with the gold shoulder things?” Ellana’s voice was monotone and flat. All determination had left her.

“We have discussed it, and we think that you should wear a gown worthy of the Winter Palace and the Inquisition. After all, Orlais is the epicenter of fashion the wrong scarf, the wrong jeweled hemmed mask, last season’s diamond crusted slipper are social suicide. We must have you dressed to impress and make an impression.”

“Not to intrude upon this, but ive never worn a grand dress or heeled shoes in my entire life. Ive hardly worn any shoes for that matter. Ill look like a fool.”

“That’s why we’re here to help you, darling. Now drink this.” Vivienne was back with her concoction and it smelled awful.

“Ugh! I have to drink this? It smells putrid!”

“It smells as bad as you look, my dear. Now drink up.”

“What do you think about this one? It’s a good one to start in, no?” Lelianna held up a sheer cream colored gown, it was very simple but elegant. Ellana took the first sip of the tea.

“Hmm. I think we should pick a color that brings out her eyes. They are such a lovely green.” Josephine piped in, they were going through a trunk Vivienne had brought in from Orlais. Ellana was in the background gagging and struggling to breathe.

“You are right my dear. I think we should play up her disadvantage of being an elf, instead of try to make her something she is not. The court will be astounded. It will be just the right effect and will get the gossip flowing. We will be the talk of the evening.” Vivienne cooed while sorting through the elegant gowns. Ellana was doubled over, coughing and gasping for breath.

“Yes. You are right, but first, I have a little idea…” the smirk returned to Leliana’s lips. “Inqusitor, hurry up now, stop being such a baby. Try this dress on and let us see how this suits you.” Leliana tossed a dress over Ellana’s limp form, lying in the floor.

**

“Um, don’t you think this is a bit too… Revealing?” Ellana, on her second wind and revived from the horrible hang over thanks to the tea that shall never be spoken of again, was modeling the sheer cream colored gown. It was very low cut in the front, with a scooping drop in the back and a very high slit up the right leg. Though it was a bit audacious and risqué, the dress was still very alluring and looked lovely on Ellana’s lithe, delicate frame. She looked like a bloom of Andraste's Grace. The folds and tresses of the dress hugged her slender, lean body in all the right places and made her look more curvaceous and womanly. Ellana had never worn the like in her life. Though it was a bit scandalous for her taste, she had never felt so beautiful in her life. She couldn’t help but fight a smile as she sashayed and imagined herself at the ball… with Cullen, dashing in whatever he wanted to wear, at her side of course. Creators. this had to stop.

“Nonsense, darling.” Vivienne had been informed of the Lelianna’s plan. The three conspirators were now just waiting for the right moment.

“Cant I change into something a little more… conservative?”

“A moment Inquisitor, we are still debating.” Josephine almost cracked and Lelianna nudged her. Josephine tried to hold back her laughter.

Just then the doors of the War Room trudged open. “You wanted to see me about this hacked writer that Varric is having trouble with?” Cullen put one foot in the room and froze upon seeing Ellana.

“Oh Commander! Just the kind of person we need!” Leliana lunged to grab him before he snapped out of the trance he was in and escaped. “What do you think about this dress?”

“Wha- dre- what-“ Cullen stammered as Leliana dragged him closer. Ellana had never felt so mortified, a flame ignited in her stomach and she swore the heat rushed all the way up to her face. She didn’t want Cullen to see her in such a racy attire! He had only seen her in a battle coat or mail. ‘What he must think of me!’ she wanted to hide behind the curtains. ‘He’s so embarrassed he cant even talk. He must think the worst!’

“We were thinking of the Inquisitor wearing this to Halamshiral. In order for her to be more…noticed.” Josephine studied the red glow that was quickly spreading across the poor Commander’s face. He was practically dragging his eyes from Ellana’s feet to the top of her head, completely and utterly captivated. She could even see the thrum of his pulse in his neck. Their plan was going smoothly. The three exchanged quite the dark smile.

“W-wearing this? To the Winter Palace?” Cullen finally breathed, waking up a little. “Did we- I thought we- havent we decided on the red uniform?” he rubbed the back of his head and tore his eyes away from the enchanting elf.

“That’s what I thought as well!” Ellana cried, trying to defend herself. Vivienne leaned into her ear and said nothing but “shut up, dear.”

Ellana moved to go and grab her over coat, revealing the long slit up her lean right leg. Lelianna heard Cullen draw a sharp, sudden breath and watched his chest heave. His eyes riveted on the pale, creamy color of her lengthy legs and exposed inner thigh. Yes everything was going according to plan. Ellana looked back to him when she heard him suddenly gasp. She again felt the mortification realizing she had worsened her predicament by moving in this sheer gown. His normally placid, pleasant amber eyes were fierce, frantic looking even. She wanted to open up a rift and throw herself in. ‘creators! this is disastrous!’ she fumed to herself wishing she could wrap herself in head to toe of hideous plaidweave. She looked awful in yellow.

“Yes. I think this is the best choice. After all we want her to draw in as many suitors as possible.” Leliana nodded, Josephine agreed with her. Vivienne as well, nodded.

“Suitors?” Ellana and Cullen both voiced. Though Cullen's voice had an edge that Ellana's did not have.

“Oh yes, of course! Having all the nobles fawn and rave over you is just what we need! This will help spread word about the Inquisition.”

“No doubt, my dear, every eligible bachelor, well, even every ineligible bachelor, will be lining up for a dance with you. And that is the desired reaction. The more the court sees you being paraded and danced with, the more your popularity rises. The more suitors, the better.” Vivienne was completely spit balling now, anything to further irk him. The three were all watching, trying not to laugh, at the Commander’s growing outrage.

“This is preposterous! We are not sending her out as a fresh meat to bunch of hungry Orleasain wolves!” Cullen spat. Ellana was quite surprised at his reaction and the ferocity in which he was showing. “I wont allow this!”

“Well Commander, I don’t see how this matters to you, as you are not going.” Leliana waved him off.

Realization hit Cullen as if someone had slapped him with a nug. His brow crinkled and his eyes narrowed to mere slits. The game was over. He looked over to Ellana, she was standing in the light, the dress practically transparent. He had lost. “I will be attending.” He vehemently growled.

“But I do recall that you said-“

“Im going, alright. Makers breath.” He fumed and pinching his nose, spun on his heels to leave.

“Oh, but Cullen, what did you think of this dress? Shall we stay with this one?” Josephine now lost control and was laughing hysterically.

“Or should we dress her as a Chantry Sister?” Lelianna chuckled. Ellana was looking back and forth between everyone, wondering if she had missed something.

“Change. The. Dress.” Cullen hissed and slammed the door, his face a beacon of red.

As Vivienne, Josephine and Lelianna all had a grand laugh, Ellana was absolutely delighted that Cullen was coming to the ball. ‘I wonder what made him change his mind?’ She mused.


	3. In which Lavellan reads a questionable Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long! :C I will try to do better! Kudos and Comments always welcomed! thanks for reading

Chapter 3: In which Lavellan reads a questionable Book

 

Ellana sat high on a wall overlooking the Skyhold courtyard, she was working on the carving Blackwall had started her on. It seemed like a normal day in Skyhold. There were some soldiers sparring, merchants peddling back and forth, Cole was following after a fat orange cat who was following after a butterfly. Everything seemed normal, except for the hollow feeling in her chest. She had overheard Cullen speaking of the mages again, and it made her ache all over. The distrust he had of them… is that how he felt about her? She replayed the scenario again in her head-  
****  
Ellana was walking back from the garden and she passed Solas on her way, he was studying a scroll and very intent on its contents. “Find something interesting?” she asked stepping up on her toes and peering over his shoulder.

Solas greeted her with a gentle smile, she felt somehow his smiles were always a bit withheld. Like a secret he would never relinquish.  “Lethallan,” he bowed his head a little, “I supposed you could say that. I found a tome reciting the tale of an infamous battle between two clans of ancient humans. It says here that the battle was over a piece of land.”

“You say that like its wrong?”

“Exactly. I visited this battlefield in the Fade. From what I saw, the battle was over two star crossed lovers from the feuding clans… A son from one, a daughter from the other, not over a stream as this writing recounts. I wondered why it was remembered this way. Perhaps the clans didn’t want anyone to know their fall was over what they deemed subordinate and unworthy. It saddens me that possibly they viewed land greater than the expands and depth of emotion, particularly that of love.”

Ellana tugged at her sleeve, a little embarrassed because she wanted to know the outcome. “And…. And what happened to the young couple?”

Solas couldn’t help but smile again. Amused by her girlish curiosity. “As I recall, they freed themselves and escaped while their clans were fighting. I still hear the whispers of how great their love was for each other, to overcome such odds.”

She let out heartfelt sigh. If that was possible, maybe it wasn’t too much to hope…. “What a lovely story, thank you for telling me about it. Its good to hear.”

“You are quite welcome, Lethallan. Anytime you wish to hear its like, I don’t mind sharing about my journeys in the Fade.”

“I would love to hear more!”

“Until then, lethallan.” Solas ducked his head once more and continued on his way. Somehow, whenever she spoke to him she felt a little more at peace. It was nice to have a kindred spirit- a elvhen apostate- to turn to. She started back toward the keep, when she went to push on the door she heard voices on the other sied…

“Having trouble figuring out the door, Commander? It’s a tricky one, but I think you push.” Varric snickered.

“Varric! I was uh- um- i was just going-“

“Well this doesn’t look suspicious at all…”

“I was just- that is to say- quite frankly- um… You’ve had encounters with Dalish elves before, have you not? During your time with the Champion?”

“Ah, yes, subject change. My favorite conversational avoidance. Alright, ill let it go, Curly. But yes, to answer your question, Hawke and I had our fair share of Dalish, one of our companions- Daisy- was groomed to be a Dalish keeper… before uh the whole creepy cursed mirror thing. But that’s a very long and very different story.”

“So, do you know any of the, lets say, phrases or language of the Dalish?”

“A bit here and there. Why? Wanting to offend Solas by calling him the Dalish word for egg? If so, im game.”

“Well no. No. not quite yet.… not quite yet. I was just wondering if you knew what the Dalish word for ‘lethallan’ meant...?’  
Ellana could practically hear the snarky smirk in Varric’s voice. She knew this voice, it was his ‘up to no good’ voice. Dripping with mischief, cunning and sabotage. She heard him scratch his scruffy chin, as if to be in thought. “Hmm.. lethallan… lethallan. Oh right! I do remember that one! I think its something along the lines of ‘baby,’ snuggly-muffin’ or ‘sweet cheeks’ you know, some kind of cutsey, gross endearment fluff word.”

She heard something snap. A piece of wood?

“Uh.You just broke your noteboard, Curly."

“Ha. So it seems.” She heard him kick the splinters of the little wooden panel he carried documents on. The bits scattered across the stone floor. “Ha. Mages. Theyre a bit disconcerting aren’t they?”

“Are we talking about all of them in general, or just one particular bald one?”

“You never know what they are thinking or planning to do. What sort of magic will spill out of their hands or what frothy, laced deceit fall from their mouths.”

“I think youre just talking about a particular one.”

“With a soldier you can read his body language, his stance and know exactly what move he is about to make and prepare for it. With a mage you have no idea. You can look at them and think you have them figured out, sure he seems peaceful, unassuming enough, helpful at times particularly when dealing with the rift and the Fade, but then you turn your back and his true nature reveals itself.”

“Yeah. Youre talking about just the bald one.”

“Such masters of cunning and deceit. We should have the former templars keep a sharper eye out for them. What was the Inquisitor thinking, recruiting them…?”

“Well, shes a mage too so….”

“Bah. Mages. Well anyway, carry on, Master Dwarf. I think Im in need of a good sparring.”

“Youre in need of a good something….” Varric mutter. She heard Cullen’s footsteps practically storm down the hall, fling a door open and depart for the courtyard. “id hate to be whoever he feels like sparring against… Maybe I pushed him a little too far…?”  
****

She sighed all over again. ‘Maybe I can show him that not all mages are what he thinks…? I have to show him that he can trust mages… that he can trust me.’ She put her carving down in order to concentrate on how she could demonstrate to Cullen that he could trust her. But why did this matter so much to her? Why did she care what he thought of her- ‘Because I respect him! That must be it. After all, he is leading and training an army on such short of notice, and he has such an extensive and impressive history. Even though he saw the darker side of mages all throughout it…’ So far, convincing Cullen that mages are inherently good was going to be a very difficult task. One that she could not take on alone. She slumped over, resting her elbows on her knees and propping her chin in her hand. She watched Cole watch the cat as she pondered. This was how Cassandra found her.

“Inquisitor? What are you doing up here?” Cassandra cocked one eyebrow. “Lelainna and Lady de Fer are searching for you.”

“I know.”

“Ah. Well. Then should I tell them that you will join them shortly?”

“Cassandra, what does it mean when you want someone to think of you, in the way that you think of them?”

Cassandra staggered back, gasping for air. As if some invisible force had just sucker punched her. Indeed. It was the “Pentagasp.”

“….Maybe I worded that wrong.” Ellana wondered after she saw Cassandra's reaction.

“Inquisitor-! Could you- might you-!” Cassandra got a hold of herself and resisted her girlish outburst that tries so desperately to be set free, “Ahem. Excuse me. Are you saying that you could possibly…be in love with someone?”

Ellana started to retort when she locked up and froze. ‘In love…? With Cullen…’ just saying that to herself sent her heart into tumults and her face a light with a crimson blush. ‘Creators no… that cant be it… Hes a templar. Well. A former templar. And im a mage. And hes a human and im an elf… it cant be!’ Ellana slowly rose to her feet and brushed herself off. “That is- I mean- I don’t know.” Cassandra hung upon her every word, her eyes were twinkling like little stars. “h-how do you know when you, um, start to maybe, consider, contemplate…liking someone?”

Without a moment to spare Cassandra snatched her hand and drug her off. She knocked down two guards on the way to the keep.

**

“You think these will help?” Ellana was investigating the numerous novels Cassandra was piling on her. They seemed to all feature a certain female red-headed, brave and bold captain of some sort. It was the same kind of book she caught her reading before.

“Oh yes! They will! Just wait till you get to chapter three! But I wont spoil it for you.” It was fun seeing Cassandra like this, so light and fluttery and excited and- feminine. She was usually so taciturn and professional, it was quite enjoyable to see one of her dear companions relax for a while and be their true self. She already knew of this little secret and exposed it to Varric, who had a field day, but the whole confrontation cemented their friendship.

“Alright, Ill give it a go. Maybe reading about love will help me figure it all out…” Ellana thumbed through some pages whilst Cassandra went on a mini-impassioned rant about how the Guard-Captain was such an inspiration and her love-story was one of passion yet full of heart ache.

“You cant be serious.” Varric was leaning in the doorway. “Don’t tell me you’ve converted the Inquisitor too. Im sorry, even for you, no autographs and at present, I havent even started on the next chapter.”

“how dare you torture us!? You ended the last one so abruptly!” Cassandra fumed. Her eyes widened, she realized“…you do it on purpose….”

Varric let out a good laugh. “This is why im in the book business and youre in the sword business. Of course theyre cliffhangers! Makes people beg for more!”

Cassandra stood abruptly and turned to leave, obviously offended and angry at herself for being such. “You mock my pain.” She glared and left.

“Well. That went well.”

“Varric… um, about these novels. Cassandra seems to think it will help me-“ Ellana stopped she didn’t know if she could exactly…trust… Varric with this new found- possible- realization that she had feelings for the human Commander. Possibly. She locked eyes with the mischievous dwarf, his tell-tell smirk in place, a schemey glint in his eyes. ‘Probably best to hold off on it at the moment. At least until I understand it more myself.’ –“to understand the human world better.” She folded her hands as if in thought, when really she was praying to the Creators that Varric bought this.

“Hmm… well that is a subject of debate. But who am I to turn down a potential fan. Solas seemed to gather some insight on humans. Could help you too.” He shrugged.

“Solas read your novels?”

“I know. Hard to believe. But what else does he have to do in that little dome of his? His little cylindrical chamber thing that is, not his head.”

“Hmm. I see.” Ellana thumbed through the pages and the flash of the words “ heated, impassioned, impatient, kiss” set her heart a flutter. “Well. Best be off. Have a lot of Inquisitor things to do. Push some pieces around on the War Table. Corypheus. Fade Rift. Orleasian tragedy cheese. That sort of thing.”

Varric watched her power-walk out of the quaint alcove, clutching three books to her chest. He picked up one of his works, this chapter in particular contained some smut that would make a Chantry Sister repent days over. After reading one line. “Things get more and more interesting every day in Skyhold.” He mused to himself.

“Its so refreshing, isn’t it?” Dorian had been hiding behind a curtain the entire time.

**

Lavellan had retreated to a nice sunny spot at the top of one of the east side ramparts. It was private, only a few guards passed by, ducking their heads to her and moving on. She kept the book cover on her lap, careful not to expose the flaming cover that would give away the contents. If this could help her get insight into Cullen or at least give herself insight in how to reach Cullen, and understand herself then she would hang upon every word. She focused on the first chapter...

She slammed the book shut.

She didn’t expect so much…. Intimacy… between the characters first thing in the novel. Her usually pale face was quite pink. Though she was a little ashamed of herself, it was also quite exhilarating. She also found it very difficult to believe Varric could write such things and Cassandra loved every word. She wondered exactly what kind of lives they had lead… She took a deep breath and told herself not to imagine herself as the Knight-Captain and Cullen as the-

“Ah, Inquisitor, ive been looking for you.” Cullen’s shadow fell over the feisty pages. She froze, a cold sweat breaking out on her forehead. Cullen had caught her reading this book.  Ellana debated throwing the book over the wall in order to hide it. When she didn’t respond to him right away (because she was playing out scenarios of how to hide the book in her head) he cleared his throat, “I see youre busy, however, excuse me. Please, find me when you have some time, I need to discuss-”

“I have time! I was just-” she panicked and stood awkwardly. The book fell open at his feet. It was over. It was all over. She was dead. the mark useless. Corypheus had won. Thedas destroyed.

“Oh. Reading I see? Quite the peaceful diversion, you must need every quiet moment you-“ When Cullen stooped down to the pick up the book, before Ellana could scramble into action, his hand stalled as his eyes caught the content… Creators take her now. If her face was pink before it was absolutely flaming now. An awkward, heavy silence fell over them, still frozen in place- Lavellan still half-standing, her hands outstretched as if to catch the book, her knees bowed together. Cullen was still bent over, his hand hovering over a book, like it was a snake and he was waiting for it to drop its guard so he could grab it. Both were too mortified to say anything and were trying to think of how to react. A nice breeze rolled by. Two guards on rotation walked by, they had already seen enough sort, that finding their leaders petrified didn’t alarm them. Finally Ellana’s soul returned to her body-

“I was just- doing some…. Research!” she blabbed. Not sure where she was going with this, but definitely better than saying ‘im trying to figure out if i like you by reading smutty novels written by a roguish dwarf who you might know.'

“Erm, research?” Cullen creaked back into motion. He wasn’t sure what kind of “research” book this was, but judging by the content he read… it was less than reputable.

“Yes um- research!” She fiddled with her sleeves, her heart beat in her throat, then she remembered- “Solas recommended it! He said it helped him understand Human nature more clearly!”

With that, Cullen snapped his head up, his eyes focused on her like lasers, his face tight and drawn. His jaw was clenched as if he were biting into a week old ration. “Solas…recommended this…to you…?” he breathed. Ellana bobbed her dark, wavy head, a few wisps escaping her messy braid. They didn’t escape his notice. “Well. Then. Might I suggest if you need insight into the ‘nature of humans,' you speak to an actual human concerning this… I would be…” he sighed and turned his eyes, that were slowly softening, away from her, “-very inclined to sharing thoughts on… my human nature with you…” though his stare had eased she couldn’t help but notice a dark flicker in them as those words left his softly parted lips. He held out the book to her, she gently accepted it back. He bowed his head and gave her the faintest smirk, not knowing how much ruckus it caused in her chest, and left her.

‘That man…’ she breathed to herself, her chest heaving. She had never felt such a heat that seemed to emit from his very presence. Like he was drawing her in, as if he were a warm, comforting but roaring fire. She felt one of her feet pick up as if to follow after him and chase down this sultry, amber glow. But she stopped herself. She sighed and shook her head. She looked down to the book, now thinking herself silly. Cullen wasn’t anything like the humans in these books. She then noticed there were thick indentions, the shape of finger tips, imbedded in the cover. Where Cullen had been holding it…


End file.
